


Ava Silva's misadventures in Shellfish Tasting

by wwDumbGayBitchww



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: 24/7, F/F, ava would totally just eat food shes allergic too, if you squint really hard?, lilith just wants to torment ava, sksks, theres a bit of camilil?, theyre cute and in love, this is however many hundred words of me rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwDumbGayBitchww/pseuds/wwDumbGayBitchww
Summary: Ava is a very smart halo bearer. The smartest. Except when it comes to Beatrice, and making sure she's happy. So what if it could kill her? or cause mild to severe discomfort?
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 7
Kudos: 239





	Ava Silva's misadventures in Shellfish Tasting

**Author's Note:**

> Um this started out as like just Ava being stupid in love and pining but turned out to get them together and includes Lilith? yeah, i dunno... it was fun to write though..

“Do you think now is a good time to tell Beatrice that I’m allergic to shellfish?”

The sentence is uttered quietly to Camila, less than half a bowl of seafood strewn in front of the halo-bearer, spoon lifted up to her mouth and eyes peering curiously at the fantastic shellfish, surf and turf combo that Beatrice has prepared. The young nun’s eyes widen and she puts her head in her hands.

“Ava, WHAT?”

The halo bearer in question grins sheepishly before stiffening up slightly.

“I couldn’t  _ bear _ to see the look on her face! Look, I can’t disappoint Beatrice, okay?”

Camila groans before Mary hisses, a tired look on her face.

“She’s going to be even more disappointed when you _die_ , dumbass. And don’t think I missed the halo bearer pun, either, dipshit,”

The girl’s eyes widen.

“Oh, yeah, well I figured that the halo would take care of that. Not so sure, anymore though, is my face swollen? It feels swollen, also, is it a little hot in here, anybody? I’m totally sweating,”

Camila shoots up out of her seat before Ava can stop her.

“Hey! No, no Beatrice Cam, she’s gonna kill me before the shelly boys do,”

The young member of the clergy turns around, eyes blazing.

“Yes, well maybe, just maybe, she’ll knock some sense into you,”

She stalks off in the direction of the kitchen, where Beatrice is still finishing up preparing a vegetarian option for one of the younger nuns. Ava huffs and reaches for her spoon, only to have it knocked out of her hand by Mary.

“Hey! I’m going to at least finish it if it’s going to kill me! That’s some damn good food, Mary!”

The older woman sighs, shrugs and throws her hands up. Ava smiles triumphantly, grabbing her bowl and chugging the rest of the soap-like concoction before she hears the door slam open. She immediately stiffens, setting her bowl down and slowly turning around in her chair. Okay, Beatrice looks downright demonic. The girl’s hands are clenched, jaw working and eyes blazing.. A vein in her forehead is ever so slightly sticking out, habit slightly askew from her adventures in the kitchen.

“Ava!”

The halo bearer cringes at the slightly panicked, mostly  _ pissed _ tone of voice, makes a split second decision, and face still puffing up, phases through her chair and through the floor, falling into the training room below.

“Nope, no angry Bea today, I gotta go, I gotta  _ hide _ ,”

She almost drunkenly makes her way out of the room, the feeling of her throat swelling making her slightly frantic. She phases through the door, coming face to face with an even angrier looking Beatrice.

“Fuck me sideways! uh, I mean, no? But like if you’d like to, be my guest, but also, haha platonic. Oh my god, fuck, uh, I mean.. Goodbye!”

The halo glows before Ava finds herself in her room, strewn across the floor. 

_ Huh, that’s a new one. _ She scrambles up off the ground, dusting off her pants and running to the mirror.  _ Okay, definitely puffy, uh, I think i might need an epipen. _ There’s a knock on the door and Ava turns to it right as Beatrice barges in, panting slightly,voice frantic.

“Stop running! I need to make sure I haven’t accidentally killed you!”

Ava refuses to meet the eyes of the nun, but nods.

“Okay, please take a seat and allow me to examine you for a moment,”

Ava sits on her bed, still avoiding eye contact, missing the blush that stretches from the tip of Beatrice’s ears to where it disappears into the neckline of her shirt. The girl is surprisingly gentle as she grabs Ava’s jaw, tilting her head and slightly poking her face, taking in the features.

“Definitely a moderate allergic reaction. Do you feel as if your throat is closing, any trouble inhaling or exhaling?”

Ava shakes her head, and Beatrice nods, some of the tension leaving her frame.

She sits beside the fidgeting girl and grabs one of her hands, flipping it palm upwards before depositing a small red pill in the center, gently folding the fingers of Ava’s hand until they cushion the medicine.

“Take this, I’m going to go get a washcloth to try and reduce the swelling in your face, stay here, okay?”

The halo bearer nods before blushing as Beatrice smiles at her and quickly walks to the hall’s shared bathroom. 

_ One normal day, that’s all I ask for, Lord. _ Beatrice rings out the cloth, steadying her slightly shaking hands, cursing herself for the nervous habit she had always been unable to get rid of. She takes measured steps back to Ava’s room, mentally preparing herself.  _ Don’t make it awkward. It was normal Ava nonsense, it meant nothing to her.  _ A tiny voice in the back of her mind tells her that she may be wrong, but she shoves that into a tiny box, wraps it and knots it in a bow to be reopened never again. She reaches the room, takes a deep breath to steady herself, and opens the door. Ava is sitting on the bed, shirt off, poking at hives that have shown up on her stomach. Beatrice blushes at the bare skin on display, averting her eyes before quickly walking over and gently moving Ava’s hands.

“Don’t scratch, it’ll make the itching worse,”

Ava sticks out her tongue, grinning as Beatrice takes a slow breath through her nose.

“You got it, Doc. Any more meds for me, maybe a specially prescribed treatment?”

The nun’s eyes bug out slightly, her face going red. Ava just continues to wag her eyebrows at her.  _ God, what I wouldn’t give up for her. Vows, my place as a nun, my parents' pride.  _ A pained look crosses the nun’s face at the realization and Ava immediately goes stoic, all traces of jokes gone.

“Sorry, forgot about the nun thing. My hands are to myself, firmly planted at 9 and 2 on my knees,”

Beatrice lets out a breath, steals her nerves, and shakes her head.

“I-No. It seems my words have left with my nerves.”

Ava shoots her a confused look, shifting nervously.

“What I’m trying to convey, is, it’s not your fault, I’ve just realized something and I’m having trouble processing. And for the love of all that is holy,  _ please put a shirt on, _ ”

Ava nods quickly.

“Well, okay. If you wanna talk about it, I’m here, but if you just want to think about it, I can leave or I can just stay here and we can just sit, it’s up to you, Bea”

The nuns eyes water slightly at the near dead serious tone, such a change from the goofing around from a few moments earlier.

“I would appreciate it if you would stay here? I want to make sure you are truly okay from the shellfish,”

The bearer nods and smiles slightly, grabbing her t-shirt from where she took it off and threw it on the bed, sliding her hands through the holes before getting her head stuck.

“No problem, boss. Though I will say Halo back there is humming so I’m going to guess she’s healing me,”

Beatrice nods and rocks forward slightly, grabbing the shirt and yanking it down over Ava’s head, surprisingly gentle with the movement. She sits back, knees coming to her chest and arms wrapping around her legs as she curiously watches Ava wiggle around in an attempt to find a comfortable spot.

“All my life, it’s always been about others. My parents, the church, my faith, it always came first. You’ve shown me, and the others, I believe, that things continue to exist outside of the little bubble we’ve become accustomed to,”

Ava stops in her silent squirming, looking at Beatrice with a smile.

“Well, I had to teach you guys about pop culture somehow,”

The nun stares at her fondly, a small smile splaying across her face even as she rolls her eyes.

“Yes, and I will be eternally grateful for my immersion into the cartoons. Especially She-ra, even though we’re supposed to be watching that with the sisters, you may not tell them we binged without them. What I mean though, is,”

She takes a deep breath as a lone tear makes its way down her face, Ava leaning in to wipe it away.

“What I mean is though, you make me want to be selfish. To put my own wants before all of the other things for once. And I’ve been struggling, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, but I believe that God would want me to be happy, as he wants for all his children, and that any love is good in his eyes,”

The halo bearer’s eyes widen at the last sentence.

“Oh, like love love. Who is it, then? Not Camila obviously, she’s too pure, and kinda hung up on Lilith? Just me? Okay, uh. I firmly believe you and Lilith would kill each other eventually, plus she’s all weird about Camila right now. That leaves Mary, which is unexpected, but good for you, Bea!”

Beatrice just looks at her with her wide eyes, unable to comprehend how God’s literal champion is this dense.

“I-What? Ava, I was talking about you. Unless this has been completely one-sided and I’ve read into it incorrectly, then in that case yes it’s absolutely Mary,”

Ava turns beet red and squeaks, focusing on her hand as she phases it through her leg, and back.

“What? I-me? But I’m like super incompetent or something. If I knew what incompetent meant,”

Beatrice rolls her eyes and gently grabs Ava’s face, leaning in to press their foreheads together and closing her eyes.

“What you are is beautiful. That is what you told me. You allowed me to begin to accept something that I have, from middle school forward, been told to repress, and hide away, and try and atone for. It only makes sense that my heart would choose someone who is unabashedly themselves,”

Ava scrunches up her nose and wrinkles her forehead.

“Yeah, I love you too, big brain. I don’t have huge words or eloquent sentences, or all the sweet stuff you deserve, but I did eat your shellfish because I was worried it would disappoint you, so I think that says something, right?”

Beatrice sighs and wraps her arms around her neck.

“Yes, though I have to ask you to please refrain from eating anything else you’re allergic to in the hopes to save me from slight disappointment. I assure you your death would surpass it in disappointment,”

Ava blushes and nods.

“Yeah, you got it! No eating shellfish, or peanuts, or any tree nuts for that matter, or dairy!”

Beatrice laughs and settles for a moment.

“How have we neglected to ask for a list of allergies? I feel like that is definitely necessary to know,”

Ava shrugs and happily buries her face in the spot where Beatrice’s shoulder meets her neck.

“Yeah, I dunno, but it never came up so I assumed it was pretty unimportant?”

“Ava you were prepared to go into anaphylactic shock so I wouldn’t be disappointed, I feel like that is slightly important,”

Ava pulls away.

“Are you calling me a simp? The only person I simp for is Jesus, Bea, sorry”

There’s a knock on the door before Beatrice can respond.

“Yes? We’re in here,”

Camila peeks her head around the door, and upon seeing their positioning, lets out a small cheer.

“Oh, yay! Finally, this means I win the bet and Mary AND Lilith have to give me twenty!”

She quickly slams the door shut and takes off running down the hall. Beatrice gently tugs Ava close again, squeezing her eyes shut and shivering slightly as Ava runs her fingers up and down her back.

“Hey, Bea?”

A soft hum is heard in response, the nun basking in the gentle attention she’s receiving.

“I’m really glad I got the halo, because it let me meet you, and Mary, and Camila, and Lilith I guess, even though she kicked me and broke my nose earlier in training,”

Beatrice breathes out a laugh, letting a small discontented noise as Ava pulls back and strokes her face. Her eyes fall shut and she basks in the gentle reverence that Ava showers her with. Her eyes pop open as a small kiss is placed to her cheek, and gently flutter shut as kisses continue to fall on her other cheek, before moving to her forehead, and then to her chin, and her jawline, before there is a slight pause with which Ava looks at her, eyes open, asking if all of this is okay, if she’s okay. A slight nod from her is all the invitation Ava needs before she is placing a gentle, only ever so slightly there kiss to her lips. Barely a kiss, more a gently laying of skin to skin.

Ava wraps her arms around Beatrice, slightly pulling her until they’re laying, Beatrice resting against Ava’s chest, legs entangled and hands gently laying at her hips. Beatrice places small kisses to the underside of a firm jaw, and sees a blush creep up from Ava’s chest as they slightly float above the mattress.

“Hey, that’s new!”

Beatrice chuckles and cuddles even further into open arms.

“Yes it is, darling,”

Lilith can hear from her room when the two stop floating, a disgruntled cry coming from Ava’s room as she accidentally knocks Beatrice off the bed as they fall the foot to the bed.

“Idiot,”

“HEY, I heard that LIlith!”

“That was the POINT, Ava!”

She hears a light smack and Beatrice’s admonished voice.

“AVA, Language!”

“ ...I didn’t know that many curses could go together,”

“Yeah, neither did I, I guess fuckface just brings it out in me,”

And if Ava’s boots magically appear strung up on a power line in town, then Lilith has no clue how that happened.


End file.
